


Can I Kiss You?

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Logan decides to read and Patton decides to bring him a hot drink. Patton ends up joining Logan outside and distracting him.





	Can I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this sitting in my notes for awhile and dont think ive posted it yet. If i have opps.

Logan had decided to sit outside and read today because it was the first day of fall weather and the leaves had started to change. Patton had noticed Logan was sitting outside by himself and decided to bring out some hot coco for the two of them to share. 

"Can I sit out with you?" Patton asked holding up the mug of hot coco he made for Logan.

Logan looked up at Patton and nodded his head and grabbing the cup of coco before continuing to read. Patton sat down next to Logan and laid his head on Logan's shoulder. Logsn tried to ignore Patton and focus on his book but he couldn't seem to. Pattons weight was awkward on his shoulder.

"You're lucky I'm so in love with you." Logan mumbled.

"What?" Patton asked, not hearing what Logan had said.

"Nothing." Logan replied, not realizing he had said the first sentence aloud.

Logan went back to trying to read his book and accually managed to read a few pages until he started to feel watched. He took his eyes off the page and found Patton sitting up, his head off of his shoulder, staring at him.

"What?" 

"Can I kiss you?" Patton asked.

"What?" Logan stated unsure what else to say as a light dusting of pink covered his cheeks.

"Umm," Patton replied rubbing his neck, " Can I kiss you, right now."

Logan blinked trying to comprehend what Patton had just said.

"Sorry, I'll just go." Patton quickly stated.

"Don't." Logan whispered, grabbing Patton's wrist.

"Why?" Patton replied, looked down " I obviously made you uncomfortable."

Logan tilted Patton's head up and kissed him. When they finally pulled apart Patton gave Logan a confused look.

"I never said you couldn't kiss me, I was just shocked."

"So, does this mean you won't mind if I stay out here."

Logan pondered, if it was worth not being able to read his book to have Patton with him for a microsecond before replying, "No."

The two settled themselves under the tree and Logan started to read his book from the beginging outloud to Patton.


End file.
